In this application we describe progress that has been made during the first 4 l/2 years of support under the CNRU concept, and propose a series of interdisciplinary projects that represent logical extensions of productive current programs as well as a number of new research initiatives. In this period the staff has published some 40 scientific articles in refereed journals, l5 book chapters, 2 books, several symposia, and numerous abstracts. The CNRU staff and facilities are involved in projects with at least 2l outside investigators concerning a broad range of topics including basic aspects of vitamin metabolism, carcinogenesis, cytogenetics, nutritional support, hospital cost-containment, hypertension, feeding disorders, and nutrition education. The nutrition course for medical students was ranked in first place by the independent curriculum evaluation committee among 8 courses taught during the first year. An independently-funded project is underway to develop a computerized bank of statistically-validated and tested examination questions. A Ph.D. program is under development. Basic research laboratories and diagnostic support laboratories have been established and strengthened through coordinated effort and shared use of equipment. We propose continued involvement of the CNRU staff and facilities in a series of projects, some of which are partially funded, but dependent upon a base of "core" support. These include projects directed at improved patient care, nutrition education, public information, body composition, dental health and basic studies on nutrient metabolism, and studies on nutrition and cancer.